


Love on Tour

by aprilaimsworth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Musician Harry, One Direction Tours, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, eleanor is louis manager, zayn niall and liam are the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilaimsworth/pseuds/aprilaimsworth
Summary: Basically Louis is a respected musician who isn't making the money anymore and Harry is a pop star that other musicians think is a bit fake(?) They have to go on tour together to help both their careers. The rest of 1D are the (music) band. Louis and Harry end up helping each other with more than just their careers.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	Love on Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've just re-uploaded everything again as one chapter because it seemed silly having such short chapter. hope that's okay ;)

Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson’s manager had called early on a Tuesday afternoon with the news, Louis had to share a tour or not perform again. The thing was Louis wasn’t mad at his label for the decision. He understood they needed to make money; he was just mad he couldn’t make them the money on his own. He’d been in the industry for 6 years now and they’d always let him do exactly as he’d wanted. But now that wasn’t enough, he needed to have the most ‘successful’ year of his career or it wasn’t going to be feasible for them. It was sing with another artist and merge their bands a few times or not get to sing anymore, and when put that simply there was no competition, he’d give just about anything a try if it meant getting to perform some more. Getting on stage and hearing the cheers of his loyal fans was truly the only thing keeping him sane at present. 

Louis did however raise an eyebrow at the artist they had chosen. Harry Styles was an ‘alternative’ musician that topped the charts with every new release and whose popularity had only grown in the last 3 years. Louis had seen him at award shows before but had yet to be introduced. At first Louis didn’t really understand Harry’s need to sign with him, he had a much larger fanbase and more global radio success than Louis. He’d sold out two tours and had two platinum albums where as Louis liked to stay intimate with his smaller gigs and he’d been proud that he’d never changed his music just to aim for fame, always following the musical path he felt passionate about rather than just putting his name to some pop and getting his name in the charts, Louis quite frankly had never cared about how many sales his albums got or what stadiums he could sell out, the music and the loyal fans had been the real success for him.

Louis did have a hunch however that Harry’s label may have been after Louis’ internal industry respect. Louis knew he was popular among his peers and had never had to worry about going to every award show even when he wasn’t nominated and every celebrity party even when he barely knew the host. Louis got the feeling that for Harry working with him may be a strategy focused on getting Harry approval from his fellow musicians. Approval that Louis knew he didn’t have yet, not that he’d ever personally disrespected Harry, Louis was nothing if not a gentleman who wouldn’t badmouth someone even if they’d punched him in the face. But Louis had been present when many a music legend had questioned Harry’s authenticity. Many questioned whether he really wrote his music, or had any say in his wardrobe choices (many of which Louis had thought would have been noted as iconic had they been worn by another), many regarded Harry Styles as just another pretty face who used autotune and made young girls empty their pockets whilst they confessed their love. 

Louis had agreed to a meeting between the two labels, and although he had no grudge against his label for the arrangement, Louis would be damned if he showed up looking pleased at the idea. He also didn’t want to appear as if his schedule was completely free due to the lack of work he was doing of present, so although his manager had called at 7am informing him of the 3pm conference meeting, Louis decided to hit the studio all day and turn up just a tiny bit late. 

When 3 came around Louis had barely left the studio, his driver had informed him that London traffic would put the arrival time at around 3:20 which Louis thought perfect. At 3:02 Louis got a phone call from his manager whose opinion on the matter was just slightly different. 

‘This could be your last chance Louis!’ Came Eleanor Calder’s voice through the phone. ‘Harry’s really popular and you should be grateful they’re even considering it. They could change their minds you know, and they might if you don’t get here quickly!’

‘I’m in a car, and there’s traffic. What do you want me to do?’ was Louis chilled response. He wasn’t meaning to be rude but seriously, it was kinda true. 

‘RUN!’ Whisper screamed his manager before abruptly hanging up.   
*

Upon arriving at the building Louis suddenly felt a twinge of nerves rush threw him, but he passed it of as guilt towards Eleanor for causing her more grief. She’d been the best manager for 6 years and had even played girlfriend for a few periods of time, when new articles of Louis leaving gay bars emerged or when reporters persisted about Louis lack of public love life. Heading up the building Louis took the stairs, he felt guilty but not enough to rush to the boardroom.

Louis could see the contents of the room as he walked down the corridor. More than ten people on each side of a cramped long table. Eleanor was stood outside pacing and his publicist Sam was uttering hushed words of comfort. Eleanor had never been this stressed in all the years she’d been working for Louis, she had never doubted his abilities, but right now she really did wonder if this was the end.

‘-but this is it Sam, Louis is all I’ll ever have. He’s the best thing that will happen to us. If this doesn’t work out, we’re all out of a job. I’m 24. I shouldn’t be thinking about the end of my career at 24, should I? This is ludicrous. If he doesn’t show up in 10 seconds I’m going to-’ 

‘Fire me?’ Louis asked, he chuckled to himself, thinking it was possible he needed to work of his modesty, but he did know that there wasn’t much Eleanor could do that would wound him. Patting her shoulder and entering the door he asked, ‘so what did I miss?’

At the sudden noise 20 faces turned to the door, Louis walked through and smiled. He’d always been a people person, knew how to win over a crowd and make just about anyone instantly happier in his presence. In the room was everyone who’d ever been important in his career and what looked like everyone in Harry’s. Scanning the room, Louis found that maybe he couldn’t be bothered today. Everyone looked miserable, not least of all a hunched-up figure with a scowl on his face and a hoddie tightened all the way. The atmosphere was icy, and Louis sat down in the closest and only available chair.

The label CEO stood up, eyes on Louis. He looked grumpy but after a wink from Louis, he sighed and smiled at him. Simon had always had a soft spot for Louis, ever since the 19-year-old had walked through his office door 6 years ago. It really had been a crazy journey and the memory reminded him of why today was so important.

‘You only missed half the meeting Louis. Not that we could really start without you as all the meeting is for is to get you onboard’ He gestured to the hunched-up figure in the corner on the other side of the room. ‘This is Harry Styles.’ before turning his attention to all the suited people stood around him, ‘and his team. We’re thinking of a whistle stop tour. Only the major cities world-wide. London. Paris. Tokyo. Sydney. New York. It’s almost July now, we could make it for November, right after Harry’s third album comes out. You can do promotion in each city and the five shows can be spaced out. We do huge stadiums, only 50k plus. You do meet and greets. You sing maybe 5 songs together, 10 each apart. We’ll have an up and coming artist from each label as support’ Simon Cowell looked around the room and questioned. ‘Did I miss anything?’ 

‘I want to know if they’ll do it.’ A man in a suit with his fingers intertwined and legs crossed asked. ‘It’ll take a lot from both our sides I’m sure’ he said nodding to Simon. ‘I need to know that they both want this or what’s the point?’

Louis considered the question for a moment; he knew he wanted to do the tour, but what about Harry? He’d only been in the room for 2 minutes tops, but he could tell the kid was miserable. Louis was a little offended if he was being honest, did the prospect of working with him really upset Harry that much. Louis found himself observing Harry, the man looked younger than him, but he was undoubtedly taller, Louis could tell even from where he was slumped in his chair. Harry’s black hoodie with the multi-coloured line ‘Treat People With Kindness’ embolised across the front was fastened so tightly it was rather hard to see his face but Louis could see that his eyebrows were knitted together. 

‘Yeah I wanna give it a go’ Louis replied his eyes not leaving Harry. ‘if Harry wants it too’ At this Harry’s face finally seemed to respond. He turned his head upwards looking towards the voice, his gaze settled upon Louis, regarding him with intense eyes. The room was silent, and Louis found Harry’s scarily vivid green eyes boring into his. 

‘Yeah I want to do it.’   
*

Zayn hated the idea of a new band even more then Louis. Especially as he was the only one from Louis’ being taken on tour. It was an abomination if you asked him. Zayn had been Louis’ drummer since their high school days, and he was famous in his own right for his mysterious looks and what many described as moody attitude. It was not doubt to him, Louis and their team that Zayn was far more talented than anything Harry Styles’ team could muster, so worry that he’d be replaced at been slim to none. However, they had axed Michael and Sharon as bass and keyboard for two of Harry’s backing band, the names of which Zayn had no wish to learn. 

Before the time came for them to all meet and practise, Louis and Zayn found themselves at a small pub that was as yet shielded from the paps. Surrounded by their close friends the conversation found its way to tomorrows activities. 

‘Actually, I’m mates with Harry, good lad.’ Ventured Ed Sheeran, a fellow musician who Zayn and Louis had know for more than 5 years. 

‘Really? Didn’t realises’ Replied Louis.

‘Met him in London about a year ago, he’s really sweet but I get the impression he doesn’t have many friends. Especially in our area of work.’ He seemed to have a sudden downcast expression at this, and Louis wondered what he meant by it. ‘Wait are you taking some of his band on tour? Liam and Niall?’ After a reserved nod from Louis, Ed seemed delighted ‘No way, wow that sounds like so much fun.’

If his delighted grin was anything to go by, the band weren’t going to be totally awful as Zayn had imagined. ‘Niall is hilarious and Liam’s up for anything. Maybe I’ll meet you guys along the way on your tour, last time I saw the boys it must have been…’ Ed pondered, seeming to be filtering through his memories. 

Perrie Edwards was sat opposite Louis next to Ed. She’d been engaged to Zayn, but the relationship had ended with her helping Zayn through his sexuality realisation. She was also incidentally a member of the biggest British girl group since the spice Girls, Little Mix, so they still saw each other lots at events and parties, meaning it was not a surprise that they were able to remain solid friends. She seemed to be having the same flashbacks because before Ed could put words to his thoughts she interjected, laughing, with ‘Leeds! August last year.’

‘Leeds!’ Ed laughed at the memory. ‘God that’s almost a year ago. I wonder if they’re going to Glasto at the weekend?’ He wasn’t directing the question to anyone in particular, but Louis answered suggesting with a sigh that, ‘We could ask them tomorrow at rehearsals. Maybe having mutual friends will make things a little less awkward’ to which Zayn grumbled in agreement. 

‘You know about Harry’s Treat People with Kindness campaign, right?’ Perrie asked, ‘The girls thought it was amazing what he’s doing and how he’s helping so many people’ she continued.

‘His jumpers?’ Louis questioned, remembered the black one Harry had been wearing at the meeting.

‘Well yeah, but it’s more than that though’ Perrie explained ‘charity and stuff, it’s his whole motto from what I gather.’ Louis considered this for a second, he wondered how much of it was his own work, or if it was all the meticulous creation of his management, as he knew many in the industry would suggest. He decided he’d give Harry the benefit of the doubt and save judgment till tomorrow. 

As Zayn mentioned Harry’s link to Taylor Swift and Niall Horan’s link to Selena Gomez, Louis zoned out and realised he was going to have to start working with three complete strangers. The craft he’d kept for only those he had private and intimate relationships with was now going to have to extend to global pop stars that as far as Louis knew, it was possible didn’t even write their own music. He’d have to write and perform with them and realised just how much he was going to have to rely on Zayn in the next few months, especially now he no longer had the support of Michael and Sharon. 

The group of 4 were on round 6 of drinks, being the Brits that they were, and Louis realised that if he intended on not being completely out of it tomorrow, he needed to stop soon. ‘Okay, last round on me and then me and Zayn better be of. I have no idea what the plan is tomorrow, and I seriously don’t want them to get anymore reasons to cancel on us.’ Standing up Louis got a mixture of laughter and agreement from his friends. As he headed to see the barmaid Stacey, he thought about how lucky he was to have found such good friends in all of them, and his many other close mates dotted across the globe. This made him think of Ed’s remark about Harry having little friends and found himself interested to find out why. Louis knew there was no reason for him to be so interested in his future tour mate but found himself struggling to get the question of why Harry needed Louis to help him, of his mind.   
*

Louis awoke early to the smell of bacon and sausages and concluded it was the wonderful work of Zayn in the kitchen. Louis had never been much of a cook himself, especially as he’d always had his mum or Zayn to make him amazing food, though with their work being so world-wide they often found themselves munching on the delicacies of whatever country they were gigging in. With them being back in London for the summer Louis knew it was only right that they savoured the comfort foods of home, full English fry ups, Sunday Roasts and most importantly the now readily available Yorkshire tea. How Louis thanked the heavens for Yorkshire tea. Louis did always end up packing tea bags with him whenever he went, but him and his team weren’t exactly the types to plan every adventure fully and they often stayed in various cites for much longer than previously anticipated and supplies always ended up dwindling, even when Louis tried to pack extra. Louis had often found himself in heated arguments when those who hadn’t had Yorkshire tea tried to claim that the horse-piss they called tea was in anyway similar. Now that he was able to have the 8 cups a day he’d been used to before his travels across the world, he really did feel at home, even though London wasn’t exactly Doncaster, and some 170 miles away. 

Downstairs, in the kitchen of their 3-bedroom London home, Zayn was lost in the music being played through his earphones. The soft hum was nice, and Louis realised he didn’t recognise it, not that he often did, with Zayn and Louis being avid about finding music from new and ‘alternative’ artists. Although Louis wouldn’t say it out loud, he was a bit of a snob about music and leaned towards music that wasn’t and would probably never be found on the radio. They collected albums wherever they went, and their beautiful living room wall shelves were jam-packed with cd’s, vinyl and ep’s. The only rule they held was that as soon as they were alone together, they had to sit and indulge in the whole album, for every single album that they brought, or else it couldn’t go on the shelf. Not that this was any hard ship, (usually, sometimes they enjoyed a song from an artist only to find that the rest of the album was very close to what you’d call shit), but it did mean that after a particularly long trip they spent hours in that room listening to the sounds of every genre under the sun. Often being transported to memories of their trip, memories that would have otherwise been lost if not for the music. 

It was traditions like this that were the reason for Louis and Zayn’s closeness, they were more than housemates or even best friends. They truly were like brothers and Louis couldn’t even bring himself to imagine a day without him. He obviously hoped they both found themselves partners and knew they both wished for families of their own, but the idea that his best mate would ever not be in Louis life scared him. Louis knew he wouldn’t have considered touring without Zayn there with him, not only because of how much of Louis’ career was on account of his drummer and co-songwriter, but because being on stage without him wasn’t really worth it. The thrill of performing would be gone and the meaning behind the lyrics lost. As Louis stood at the kitchen door watching Zayn cook, he reminded himself to tell his mate how much he loved him more often, he wouldn’t be careless about their friendship like he had been about past relationships. Louis shook his head; past relationships wasn’t something he wanted to think about right now and instead he walked to the kettle and prepared the tea. At this Zayn finally acknowledge his presence and removed his headphones.

‘Sleep well?’ he asked plating himself and Louis up.

‘Not bad, yourself?’ Louis asked, turning around with his fresh and steaming mug.  
*

The ride to the studio was filled with Zayn and Louis arguments about the situation, Louis taking the optimistic route and Zayn making this just a little difficult for him.   
‘They want 5 songs, right?’ Zayn cut harshly, his eyes piercing the road in front of him as he drove, ‘which means they’ll want us to write at least 20 complete songs,’ which Louis did sigh at thinking of the hundreds of songs he’d written that would never be heard because they didn’t make the cut along the way, ‘ if we say that’s 5 times as many rough cuts, then that’s hours and hours of work over the course of weeks and weeks, that will be spent, may I add’ although this was technically a question Zayn didn’t even paused for an answer as he pronounced the last part slowly. ‘just, the five, of us.’ At this he looked over to the passenger seat to give Louis a clearly unamused face, had Zayn not have been in such a bad mood Louis would have told Zayn that 1, he knew all this and 2, he knew how annoyed Zayn was about it so he didn’t need to be reminded of either. Louis looked out the window thinking he’d possibly get some quite at the end of the journey, but Zayn clearly had other ideas as he continued.

‘How are we supposed to write songs with complete strangers anyways? Get deep and personal about our love lives with some randoms, erm no thank you. The only song I’ll be able to write will be ‘this is so fucking boring, I don’t want to be here, la la la’ and the melodies what the fuck,’ Clearly this was a new thought that was now annoying Zayn and contrary to popular belief about Zayn, he rarely kept his thoughts to himself, when around Louis at least, ‘I only ever add my part, you, Michael and Sharron do the music, I bet they don’t even really play. I can’t wait to prove Ed and Perrie wrong about them. I bet they’re arsehole popstars who’ll want us to do everything and let them put their names on it, like some high school group project. We don’t need them anyways with their worldwide sell out tours and their platinum albums-'

‘Okay! I get it! I don’t want a new band either, I don’t even really want to go on this stupid fucking tour.’ Louis spat, ‘I’m sorry I’m not good enough, and I’m sorry they need us to work with them to get people interested. I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry.’ Louis’ outburst sent shockwaves through the car and for a moment Zayn was speechless.

‘Mate that’s not what I think, you know that right? I’m not trying to blame anyone, especially not you.’ Zayn’s voice was softer now and his face was full of concern. ‘I didn’t mean to make it sound like it’s your fault. I just love our music.’ Zayn was frantically looking between the road and Louis as he tried to emphasis the truth behind his apology. ‘I’ll stop ranting now. I promise’ then after a pause, with a smirk he added, ‘though I like the rage, could be good for an angry song’

At this Louis finally laughed and relived his face of the scowl.   
‘Yeah I guess’ he laughed as they pulled into the studio.  
* 

The studio was a haven for both Louis and Zayn, having spent hours letting out their darkest thoughts and purest feelings throughout the years. When they reach the door to the soundproof room, they were told Harry, Liam and Niall were already in they looked at each other. Knowing that both were relying on the other to get through whatever the day would in tale. They both held the next few minutes in high importance, Louis thinking about how his mother would say you can never make second first impression. Zayn’s only discomfort came from the realisation that Louis really was nervous. That for the first time he was doubting his choices, doubting whether the career he’d always loved and been so proud of was, and Zayn was angry even with the knowledge that Louis could even think this, was a failure. 

Louis was the one to open the door and behind the door was a dimly light room. 3 faces turned at the sound and louis heard the door behind him close and felt Zayn next to him. Nobody said anything for what felt like an eternity. Louis seemed to find a sense of satisfaction that he wasn’t the only one displeased to be here and that they too seemed to share their discomfort. This spurred him on as he started to smile. 

‘Nice to meet you, I’m Louis and this is my drummer Zayn’ The formality stung Louis tongue but he hoped it wasn’t too obvious to anyone else. This wish was definitely lost on Zayn who almost flinched at the sound that came out of Louis, not used to him feeling out of depth anywhere. 

‘Yeah hi. Like he said, I’m Zayn’ he said as an attempt to fill the silence, Zayn was a little shocked that they weren’t making any attempt to introduce themselves. He also noticed that one of them hadn’t even moved for a chair in the corner, just looking blankly in their direction.

Suddenly like they’d only just walked in, a blonde man with blue eyes dressed in straight blue trousers and a brown shirt on over a white tank top spoke, moving forward with a bright smile. 

‘Hi, yeah hi, sorry we weren’t expecting you so early. I’m Niall. Niall Horan. And this is Liam’ he said pointing to the man behind him. A man Zayn had a hard time taking his eyes off of. This man, Liam, was stood slightly behind Niall and looked just as tall. He had dark brown hair and intense brown eyes to match, he was dressed in black jeans and a black top and Zayn found himself deeply interested in the tattoos that seemed to spread over both arms. 

‘And that is Harry’ Niall finished, pointed to the curly haired man in the corner chair. Zayn was just a little pissed he clearly wasn’t going to speak to them but Louis, Louis was angry. How dare he be so fucking rude. Especially when they were making an effort and so where his band mates from the look of it. The audacity! Louis for one wanted to scream. Instead he smiled brightly at Niall and shook his hand saying, ‘Lovely to meet you, mate. I’ve heard great things’.

For a moment Louis thought he heard someone scoff, but both Liam and Niall were seemingly happy to chat with them so he wrote it of as his imagination.   
*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first time writing a fanfic so please comment what you thought <3


End file.
